Take Me Out
by DominoMags
Summary: Mei Hatsume is dedicated to her craft. A bit too dedicated perhaps. Her teacher, Power loader decides she needs to get out more, and out of his hair. After all, you can't live in the workshop all your days. And then there is that weird scarecrow she made of her crush using cleaning supplies. And thus a first date occurs between Captain mutterstutter and Dr. Whattar Socialcues?


Mei Hatsume was dedicated to her craft. She was a scientist, but also an artist, crafting new and magnificent tools to aid future and current heroes in their prospects.

It was said behind every great man was a woman. There were a lot of great men, women, and individuals outside the gender binary out there, and the pink-haired inventor would be there behind every single one if she could.

However now, she was given a particularly tough challenge by her mentor, Power Loader. She could be a handful but she prided herself on her work ethic and creativity. She had drive. She had passion. But there was one thing she lacked.

A healthy social life.

Power Loader took notice. She was his star pupil after all. Almost as good as Haya, who was somewhat of an older sister for the other support students. But she at least had a girlfriend and friends. Mei just needed an extra push she had her eccentric charm but could be a bit overwhelming. What's more, all drive and no time for rest or healthy habits could do a person in. Even Power Loader spent time with his good friend Ectoplasm when things wound down.

Granted, everyone had comfort zones and varying degrees of social interaction. However, when pressed recently, Mei had disclosed that she had not left her work station since the previous Tuesday. That would explain why she had been early to class so frequently. However there were no outstanding assignments right now and the professional hero and support guru was rather concerned.

"You need to bathe and sleep, and then I want you making friends with your peers. And I mean FRIENDS! Not test subjects."

"Pffft. What's the difference?"

"This is why you need to go outside more."

"Hey, I have done that before."

"Without bringing any of your work."

"NO! I REFUSE! I NEED MY BABIES!"

"You need to socialize with others. Who knows? Inspiration might strike."

Power Loader ended up having to coax the steampunk enthusiast out with energy drinks and her tool box. He felt bad after, like when you have to give a dog a bath or put a child to bed, but he knew it was for her own good.

"Go visit that green haired kid or something. Mido-whatever his name is."

"Midoriya? Why do you think I'd go hang out with him?"

"Well for starters, you drew his face on a bucket, and have been bouncing ideas off it all week. Testing some of your latest items on him, only to repair him each time. "

"Lies and slander! Clearly a gross exaggeration."

"Mei you are holding the bucket right now. You've even broke my favorite mop to give it hair"

"You can't prove that." The girl stated shifting while pushing the effigy away casually.

"Besides, I have plenty of babies that can replace that ratty old thing. They should be right over-Oh!" Mei had hurriedly tried to change the subject, only for her professor to pick her up by the shirt like a stray puppy and place her back on her stool.

"I..." Mei raised a finger in protest, but her teacher continued.

"Plus you actually bothered to remember his name."

It was true. She did actually remember it. She hadn't really bothered in the past. Perhaps it was her increased interactions with him. Perhaps he somehow left an impression with his ingenuity and drive, not to mention a reckless streak she could possibly relate to. Maybe. He was a bit plain looking admittedly, minus those adorable freckles. The inventor told herself to stay focused.

"What kind of support genius would I be if I forgot my clients?"

"..." The older man just looked at her from under his headgear. She could tell he was silently judging her, like a parent, or a teacher, maybe a bit of both. She winced in defeat

"Ok, I suppose I'll talk to him. About support items."

The girl looked at her mop and bucket effigy of Izuku. She didn't do crushes. She didn't have time. And yet, every now and then, she had thoughts.

"It's a good thing he didn't notice me kiss Bucket Midoriya" she whispered under her breath, hoping her mentor wasn't that observant.

"Oh and grease is not a substitute for lip stick Mei."

Goddamn perfect eye for detail. Thwarted by the authorities again. Why couldn't he go back to praising her ingenuity or leaving her be. She liked that. Having to do silly things like "socialize" and "confront her burgeoning feelings" were not on the agenda.

"...Fuck."

Mei was backed into a corner but shook her head, raising her voices as she brought her goggles down over her eyes in a dramatic fashion. "Listen, sensei! I do not get crushes! I am a busy woman and I don't need anyone like that."

"Ah, young Midoriya. What brings you here?" Power Loader looked away and greeted someone as if they had entered the lab. "Also, language, Hatsume. You are still at school, in front if a teacher."

"Ack! Hide the bucket! Where is..." Mei looked around frantically, picking up her cleaning supplies and slamming them into a closet until she saw her teacher grinning mischievously. She peered at him. "Sensei, that was mean."

Unfortunately for Mei, her eye for detail was muddied by emotional distraction. She was only human after all. A familiar voice spoke from behind her and to the left, obscured by a pile of parts. Those would have to be categorized later.

"Oh. What did Power Loader sensei do, Hatsume?"

"Mocking me over Bucket Midoriya and nagging me to get out." Mei had blurted out, only registering it as it escaped her lips. Her eyes screwed up as she figured out what was happening. She needed a failsafe.

"Bucket...me?"

Wham! A bucket found its way over Izuku's head as the girl tried to make a break for it.

"Can't talk. Going outside. Power Loader said I have to do now's as good a time as any. Just going to bring these babies with me."

"I said "no work", Hatsume."

"Can't hear you! Bye!"

Alas, Mei tripped over the mop and was caught by Power Loader before she could escape.

Izuku was still puzzled but had been used to weirdness where Mei was involved. She was a genius and he supposed he would have to get accustomed to working with her. Besides, she had been growing on him, he supposed.

"Um...is this another test? I kind of just wanted some help on a support item." Izuku spoke, voice muffled slightly by the bucket. The support teacher grabbed the cleaning tool and yanked it off the boy's head, sending him reeling.

"She is a testy one. I can help you with your items but in turn, I have an...unorthodox request."

Izuku rubbed his head and got himself situated, then bowed. "Thank you, sensei. I appreciate it. What can I do?"

"For starters, Midoriya, do me a solid and take Mei out sometime."

Had either student been drinking water, both Mei and Izuku would have spewed it everywhere, resulting in a sort of "spittle beam struggle", with Power Loader in the center. They both shouted in unison.

"W-what!?"

Power Loader lifted his mask and sighed as he scratched the side of his neck.

"Look. She's been cooped up too much and it's too much for my nerves to reign her in all the time. You are one of her peers after all. If I catch her hissing at the sun anymore I'm gonna flip. Tie her up if you have to just get her out of here."

"Wait...Why would I...I couldn't just tie her up Power Loader!"

"Sure you could...and if what I hear her whispering to that damn bucket is true she might like it"

Izuku gulped before registering the implications. "Noted...Wait...SENSEI! THAT IS INAPPROPRIATE! I..." At that point, the boy nearly stopped functioning while Mei fought against these outrageous and admittedly accurate claims.

"What have you been telling him? Don't listen to this man. He knows not of what he speaks." Mei took the bucket and mop away and threw them back in their closet, staring daggers at her treacherous teacher. How dare he, even if he meant well. She would just have to work extra hard to erase this nonsense from her mind, maybe even spite the older man. She would pay the toll when the time came. "Let me just escort you out. I am very busy and"

Izuku grabbed the girl's wrist awkwardly, ringing his cheeks red along with hers. He muttered at first but cleared his throat as he spoke up. "Um...H-hatsume...I...well...Do...do you want to go out?"

Mei nearly crashed. She was stunned, a little annoyed, and truth be told, eager to accept the request from the word go. She hated being so distracted, let alone feeling so excited.

"Yes!...I mean...sure that sounds interesting. Let's get out of this lab and discuss what we should do out there. I can propose some of my latest ideas on the way out."

Mei hurried Izuku out, feeling a twinge if glee mixed with the residual embarrassment she still felt. The girl gave a stink eye and matching tongue to her mentor on parting. The man smiled and waved before heading back to work.

"Ah, young love. Anyway, back to work… wait, I forgot to get the support item from-"

At that, Mei ran with the support gear in her arms, placed it lovingly on the desk, and rushed out while slamming the door.

Power Loader shook his head and chuckled. Then he resumed work.

"Of course."

X

Mei and Izuku walked hand in hand out of the support studio, but separated once they realized what was going on. The green-haired boy blushed and looked away while Mei frantically tried to feign disinterest.

"Alright, Midoriya. I had my babies taken away until I can "socialize" and "take a shower." That reminds me. I should shower. Also I should do laundry. I have been wearing this outfit for a week."

"O-ok. Well this is...um...all sudden."

"Don't sweat it. We'll figure it out. I have no idea what I am doing. You asked me out anyway, remember? Now onward, let's get on with this. I miss my babies already."

"Oh...well, if you miss them...you don't have to g-"

"NO!"

"Um, no? I didn't think you-"

"Don't get it twisted there, kid. I just need to run some errands to get sensei off my back. Besides, I should reward you with my genius for being such a good test subject for me and my babies." Mei put on airs and turned her nose to the sky, hands on her hips in an over the top display.

Izuku wasn't buying it for a second. He might have still been awkward with girls, but he had improved admittedly and, truth be told, he was actually quite flattered.

"Well, ok. Anyway, back to the dorms, but first, we should do a load of your laundry."

X

Izuku had brought a hamper from Mei's room to her dorm's laundry room, deciding it might be easier than carrying an overflowing mess across campus to Heights Alliance. It was also decided she could shower there as well.

Izuku really didn't need questions, especially from folks like Mineta. He was sure to get them anyway, but walking around with a person and having them shower at your place were different beasts entirely. Izuku was also willing to let her borrow some clothes, but he decided against it based on possible implications.

The eccentric inventor girl wore a white Tank top adorned with the periodic table of elements, under a dark gray bomber jacket, with work boots and cargo pants. Her "date" had decided on a minimalist All Might t-shirt, dark green gym pants, and a matching hoodie tied around his waist. On his feet were his favorite red sneakers It wasn't the most formal of store, but neither teen was particularly formal. Plus, it was just a karaoke night

After Mei and Izuku had freshener up, the two had bumped into several people and were evasive about their being together with most. It was merely friends helping friends. When they ran into Class B's president, Kendou, her and Mei talked shop a bit.

They exchanged tips on getting grease stains out of clothes and the ins and outs of machine repair. Izuku ended up having to try and pull the pink-haired girl away from Kendou when she tried to suggest souping up the redhead's bike with rocket boosters. At that point, Kendou just waved awkwardly and walked her bike to the crack outside the class B dorms.

Izuku could definitely see why she needed to get out more. He actually appreciated her enthusiasm. It wasn't too far from his own, even if she could probably dial it back a bit. He supposed more interaction that didn't involve her "babies" would be a good thing and figured that is what Power Loader meant. Mostly, anyway.

The social interaction ended up not really being what Izuku wanted it to be. Mei wasn't big on small talk and she was out of her element. Then again, he could relate. It wasn't a date. Of course It wasn't, or rather that is what he told himself. Still, they might as well do something they might both enjoy. The duo wound up wandering across a local karaoke bar. Izuku wasn't the most confident in his singing, but he had gone a few times with other friends and found that he enjoyed it.

They had taken a shortcut Izuku had learned from a couple of his classmates, just past a memorabilia shop the green-haired boy had frequented for a few months. In no time at all, the duo made it, though Izuku sometimes had to pry his companion away from hardware stores and gadget shops. That was something Mei needed distraction from. Now, it was time to sing.

"This isn't my thing." the girl sighed as she played with her pink dreadlocks.

"It wasn't mine either but it's actually kind of fun. Besides it can help you with public speaking when...um...Oh. You can work on your singing so you can come up with a jingle for your babies."

"Midoriya… that is the weirdest most brilliant idea I have heard all day. I am convinced. Let's go." the girl ran into the building, arms an over her head after grabbing something from her purse.

"Is...is that a soldering gun?" the green-haired boy was baffled.

"Yeah. I never leave without one. Besides, Sensei said not to bring work. This is for fun." the girl smiled back enthusiastically.

"Well as long as you don't use it on the Karaoke machine." Izuku laughed gently, a chuckle so pure even his eccentric date was enamored. Well, She was for a second until his joke registered and a wide-eyed gaze of inspiration struck her.

"Please don't."

"I thought this was supposed to be fun."

"It will. Trust me."

X

"I trusted you and this still is dumb and lame. Why can't I upgrade the machine again? I can totally make it more efficient and spectacular!"

"I told you. We need it to not explode and you would need permission from the owners anyway."

"First off, that is rude. Only 45% of my babies have ever started a fire. Secondly, I really don't need public speaking assistance. I do just fine." Mei rolled her eyes and scoffed, trying to sneak onto the stage to tinker with the machine, despite being told multiple times not to.

"A… a little too fine." Izuku sighed. She was good at selling herself and her "babies". That wasn't the problem. She needed to learn to unwind without sleeping on a pile of unwashed laundry and crumpled up blueprints or whatever was up with that bucket.

"I am flattered, but I am not into you like that." Mei looked the boy over and made him nearly fall out of his chair in embarrassment. She wasn't even flirting intentionally. She just spoke her mind.

"I… I never said you were." the green-haired boy gained a grasp on his composure.

"Oh. Good. Totally not. Ignore anything Loader sensei or Bucket Midoriya have to say."

Of course she had to bring the bucket into this. However, if Izuku could face murderous villains, he could handle whatever this was. Or at least he had hoped.

"Okaaaaay...we don't have to do this. If there is something else you want to do more, we can. I don't think I even-"

"Nope. This is fine. I do still think."

"No babies, Hatsume."

"Then what is the point?" the girl slumped and pouted. It was kind of weird seeing her act like this, but not the usual level of Hatsume weirdness. It was almost...cute. Izuku shook his head just as their turn came up.

"It...look. We're up next. I still get nervous about this if it helps so we can sing a song together. As friends."

"Yeah. Friends. Not that other thing. No interest. I have my work."

"Riiiight...well, anything in mind?"

X

The night went better than either teen could have expected. Mei had to admit she had more fun than she expected, without having to actually use her soldering gun or multitool even once. They stayed in her steampunk purse the entire night, minus one or two incidents of course.

The two had done a couple individual songs but their last number was a duet of some old American Song that Mei had on her "inspiration" playlist.

"Blinded me with Science" was not a duet song but somehow, the two made it work, as well as it ever could between her carnival barker style of singing and his attempts to stay on key without sounding like a dying seabird in the midst of puberty. It ended up being their best song.

The two friends ended up talking the entire way back to campus, with Izuku mentioning the Shields and his interactions with them. Mei was tickled pink by this, bombarding her companion with questions about the award-winning scientist and his daughter, and what I-Island and I-expo were like.

Izuku had tried to get her mind off of work but had decided that he could never take the workshop out of the Kremlin, even when said gremlins was out of the workshop. Besides, her enthusiasm right now was more infectious than overwhelming. Her eyes sparkled under the dimming if the streetlights. Before he knew it, they were at her dorm.

"Well, that was more fun that I thought, admittedly. Thank you for the date."

"What? It wasn't a-"

"I...it kind if was, wasn't it? Even I have to admit. It was a good breather. Even I get stiff sometimes. But yeah. I got some great ideas from this already."

"Well, as long as you are inspired and had fun, Hatsume. I did too."

"No need to be so formal, um…" Mei scratched her chin and closing her eyes, feigning ignorance. It wasn't really working though, as she had used the boy's surname several times. She was confident in her abilities with support items. Even her failures could lead to breakthroughs.

And yet, the pink-haired girl was out of her depth here and it was a bit jarring. It was alien to her. However that was the case for Izuku too, which provided some comfort, and even a bit if a draw.

Izuku seemed puzzled, almost bemused. Was she really doing this? She clearly knew his name already. Was she absent minded or just messing with him? It could be vexing to say the least.

"Midoriya?"

"I was going to say Izuku. We've known each other since first year, right?"

"Oh….yeah. Well, I had fun… um...Mei.."

"See, guess this was a first date either. We should do this again when we're free." The girl smiled, finding her exuberance, even in the face of awkwardness.

"Yeah. I...I think I would like that."

Mei had made some weird impressions on him at first. Between her obliviousness bordering on unwitting advances and her use of people as billboards and test subjects, the inventor girl was certainly a lot to handle. However there was still that spark, that drive that the boy go up not only relate to but admire.

"Well, see ya. I've got some work to do now that that's out of the way. Lots of work to catch up on. I missed my babies.

Izuku laughed slightly while stroking his right arm. "Yeah. I'll bet."

"Yup."

"Yup."

And with that, the duo parted ways. Izuku returned to his room, walking past his classmates and answering their questions in a calm manner. Mostly though, the young man was in his own head. It was still awkward, being called his first name by a girl, let alone returning the favor. Plus It was a date. An actual date.

And yet, the boy was more tired and content than stressed. As he collapsed onto his bed and wrote in his journal, he reflected on his day before unceremoniously nodding off.

Meanwhile, in her room, Mei happily hummed a song as she tinkered with her goggles. A bolt had gotten loose and she wanted to make some adjustments. Papers littered her desk, some filled with her initials and Izuku's, mostly crossed out in a last ditch act of denial.

The girl looked out her window towards heights alliance in the distance. She felt her face heating up and her palms start to sweat when she remembered Izuku.

"Phew. should work on my air conditioner. It's toasty in here

She wiped her brow and, in half an our, said air conditioner had fallen out of her window and caught fire. 


End file.
